Sometimes It's Almost Stranger Than Fiction
by philippinesea
Summary: Cloud Strife is new to ShinRa academy, nothing really unusual. Right? But little did he know that it's going to be when he meets Zack Fair of the FIRST Class SOLDIERs. Before he knows it, bubbly and not so bubbly personas collide! CLACK!
1. Zack's Day Prologue

**Sometimes It's Almost Stranger Than Fiction**

Hi there! Well, this is an unexpected story, isn't it? LOL!

**Main Pairing: **Zack/Cloud [CLACK! xD]

**Other Pairings: **Hmm. I don't know yet. Sorry guys. Maybe in the future there will be. 3

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own them. Do I want to own them? Yes, yes I do.

**Summary: **Cloud Strife is new to ShinRa academy, nothing really unusual. Right? But little did he know that it's going to be when he meets Zack Fair of the FIRST Class SOLDIERs. Before he knows it, bubbly and not so bubbly personas collide! CLACK!

* * *

><p><span>Zack's P.O.V.<span>

I'm Zack.

Zack Fair, that is.

Right now, you're actually with me in my dorm. Now, you're probably asking me, "Why are we in your dorm in the first place?", the thing is, I don't know either. But I guess you can accompany me, for now that is.

Now first of, welcome to my dorm. This is ShinRa dorm. It's kind of like an apartment without the second room and the other necessities (the other excessive closets I mean). This dorm actually sits two people, but I'm living alone. There's a living room, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. I kind of feel awkward just giving you a tour of my dorm when, really, there's nothing special about it. Yeah, sorry. But, the dorms rested here are kind of like a little city community. We have restaurants and groceries everywhere. Considering how we have a kitchen in every dorm. But, yeah, it's like a little city and ShinRa Academy is only three blocks away! You can't miss it! Actually, I'm on my way there now. But, I woke up late so if you'll excuse me, I have to get my stuff ready. I'm kind of in a hurry.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK.<p>

Hm? Must be Aerith. Now, don't get me wrong. We're not going out. We're just friends ever since kindergarten. She visits me all the time before school starts with my little step-sister, Tifa, so we could walk together.

I opened the door. I knew they were going to be here.

"Woke up late, again, I see." Tifa remarked.

"Teehee. Not really a surprise, Mr. Fair. You always wake up late." Aerith giggled.

"Gee, thanks guys," sarcastically I remarked back. "Just feel free to go on inside. I'm almost done getting ready."

"Sigh. You really need a roommate. Someone that's going to be responsible enough to actually wake you up early." Tifa sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. You always say that. I'm not offended."

"I know you aren't offended and I'm not saying you should be. You just NEED one, pronto. Just look at Aerith and I here. We pull it off like a team."

"I don't know how you guys pull it off, standing each other I mean." Aerith butted in looking at us like it was a surprise to see us arguing when, really, she sees us arguing all the time.

"C'mon Aerith. You know Tifa and I have been steps since second grade."

"Yeah, Aerith. You know that."

"Ahahaha. Yeah. But still. Oh! Almost forgot!" Aerith exclaimed while taking something out of her bag. "I brought you some sweets to share with your friends during break. Remember how you said that they wanted me to make some more? Well, here."

"Aww. Thanks, Aerith." I took the bag of sweets and put it in my backpack when I was done getting ready.

"You're welcome."

We then headed out of the dorm and started to walk to school.

Now, let me tell you something about Aerith. You guys know we've been friends since kindergarten. So we're childhood friends. But I treat her like a sister and everybody knows that in the school. Rude, Reno, and Kunsel made sure everybody was clear with it. Plus, Aerith likes someone else and I respect her for that and we also made a promise not to fall for each other. Can't really break that promise when you've sealed it with ice creams. So, no one's really making rumors about our relationship. But she's the opposite version of Tifa. Unlike Tifa, she doesn't mooch off of me for my money. Which, by the way, ends up with me almost broke that I have to buy take-out sometimes. That's why I love Aerith. She's really sweet in her own way.

Now, Tifa. Oh, man. Long journey with her. We've been through a lot. Being step-sisters and brothers since second grade and first grade, we've faced a lot of ordeal from our parents. It wasn't always easy getting along with each other, we always fought at the wrong place and time and her being younger than me by two years, she, of course, won most of the arguments by coaxing her way through my dad's heart. But when we came to face the fact that the arguments were useless, and that our parents were married and loved each other dearly, we decided to get along bit by bit and this is where we formed a brotherly-sisterly bond. Now, look at us. We've had no problems ever since we applied and got enrolled to ShinRa Academy, except her friends would really fancy me and Tifa gets a kick out of teasing me about it. Hey, I don't mind, actually they're pretty entertaining. Trying to win me over, it's great. Tifa is a total opposite of Aerith. She has a style that I would never understand. Her and Aerith work perfectly. It's amazing!

* * *

><p>When we reached ShinRa Academy, we sat at one of the benches near the school fountain. It was silent until Aerith began to speak.<p>

"Ugh! I keep forgetting a lot of stuff today!"

"Hm? What'd you forget, Aerith?" I queried.

"I won't be here this afternoon, sorry."

"What? Why? You promised me we would go shopping later after school!" Tifa exclaimed.

Typical Tifa.

"I know. I know. Sorry. It's just that I have to pick up my cousin, Cloud, from the station this afternoon with my parents."

"Aw, man. Okay. I'll just have to ask Cissnei then."

"You should. You guys should spend some more time together. What about you, Zack? What are you going to do?"

"Sigh. You know I have to stay here to practice with Kunsel, Reno, and Rude."

"Oh. Just watch the girls drool over you when you fight with Angeal." Tifa scoffed.

"Yeah. I need to practice artillery more until I learn some more new tricks, as I recall Angeal saying. It's always every Wednesday."

"Oh, yeah, huh," Aerith said. "well then, Tifa, I guess the concrete's going to have a puddle of drool."

"You got that right, Aerith." Tifa smiled.

I just rolled my eyes.

When the bell rang signaling that class was to begin, I quickly rushed to Angeal's class and took a seat next to a window. That's always the good spot. ALWAYS. I watched the class pile up with students, who immediately took a seat when Angeal came to the class, ready to teach.

Angeal and I have always been on good terms. We got to know each other through my father so we're kind of like related in some way. Angeal was always the first person I consulted before anyone. We're really close that way. He would help me and I would help him. We're on good terms but sometimes, he's a little harsh when Sephiroth tells him that I was being bothersome in the hallways and pranking Third Class SOLDIERs and Security with Reno. It's not my fault it's fun. But, it's surprising how whenever Angeal sends me to Principal Lazard's office (some lower class SOLDIERs call him 'The Lizard' for some reason) I would never get suspended. Mainly because I was one in a million to ShinRa Academy as he says, but then he would always subliminally scold me. I guess being a First Class SOLDIER helps. . .at some points.

"SOLDIERs? What is that here in ShinRa Academy?" you ask.

SOLDIERs here in the academy are mostly like normal classes. Except, instead of first grade, second grade, third grade, and so on, we are promoted through physical and academic abilities and so we get promoted to classes. There's Security (first floor), Third Class SOLDIERs (second floor), Second Class SOLDIERs (they're with Third Class), and First Class SOLDIERs, which I am, are placed at the top floor, third floor.

We, First Class SOLDIERs, are placed with the highest responsibility. It's kind of like taking college-level classes at a normal high school. We have a lot of paperwork and we have to cover for a teacher when his absent to set a good example. So far, I have not taught yet and I'm not planning to. So, I just hope I don't get picked.

Now that you got the daily insight of this school, let me take a moment to just tell you, it's not safe being here at times. Third and Second Class SOLDIERs have caused more injuries than Tifa causes to me (or anyone else who messes with her). Trust me. The lower class SOLDIERs sometimes have the tendency to pick a fight with First Class. It's amusing but sometimes they go too far and end up almost killing a comrade or a First Class. IT'S CRAZY! It always happens EVERY lunch hour. I almost ran into one and almost got hit myself. I fainted of shock. SHHH! Don't tell the newer SOLDIERs here. It's embarrassing.

Anyways. After class, which I was snapped out of daydreaming when the bell rang, all the classes went wild and headed straight to break. I sighed, today is one of those days. And by one of those days I mean those kinds where you're really too lazy to do anything but you do it anyways. _THOSE_ kinds of days. Not the one where you accidentally eat Reno's cooking and had difficulties the next day. That's another story. It's nothing really to be proud of. Reno's cooking, I mean. Though he makes a mean strawberry milkshake!

. . .Wow. Am I getting off track? I think I am. But that's all I really remembered in the school day, as you can see, I'm not a very good listener. I'm more like a 'follow-your-heart' kind of guy. Or, as Tifa would always say, 'you-stupid-stupid-boy-you-could-have-gotten-killed' kind of guy. Other than that, I was more attentive during after school club activities. Wouldn't want to get hurt now. Do you? Those swords, yeah, they're for real. They can get you cut!

We all sat on a bench. Kunsel and Rude were listening attentively while Reno and I were playing a hand game. I think it was called 'Slide'. Yeah, that's it.

"Alright! Everybody! Listen up. We're going to have a new student here and a new member. Now, I suggest you do not fool around. THIS MEANS YOU TWO!" Angeal looked at us. We didn't see because we both were playing around, well not until Kunsel cleared his throat and made us look at Angeal. Reno and I dropped the game instantly.

"This is not for sissies, you two. Listen or I'll have you do ten-thousand pushups."

We looked down. "Sorry, Angeal."

"Good. As I was saying, You guys make the new kid at home. Got it?"

"YES SIR!"

WOOOO! New meat, alright! I get to pick on him. Sweet!

"Alright. Everyone. Begin your training. Don't let me catch you fooling around." Angeal looked at Reno and I with a glare. We backed away.

It really is one of those days!

* * *

><p>This was started sometimes around 2010. Never got to finishing half of it until now. LOL. Hope you like this one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more stories in need of attending to.<p>

**REVIEW and you get cookies.**


	2. Cloud's Night Prologue

**Sometimes It's Almost Stranger Than Fiction **

**Main Pairing: **Zack/Cloud [CLACK! LOL]

**Other Pairings: **Still working on that!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own final fantasy. Still want to own them though.

**Summary: **Cloud strife is new to ShinRa academy, nothing really unusual. Right? But little did he know that it's going to be when he meets Zack Fair of the FIRST Class SOLDIERs. Before he knows it, bubbly and not so bubbly personas collide. CLACK!

* * *

><p><span>Cloud's P.O.V<span>

I'm Cloud. . .

Cloud Strife.

Just a moment ago, I stopped in this city called Midgar from my country home in Nibelheim to start my life as a ShinRa Academy student. Everything was new for me, even if I was only inside Midgar's train station. It was kind of dark and crowded but it was okay.

I stared side to side. Where could Aerith be? I had no phone to contact her and I wouldn't want to touch the public phones. I sighed heavily onto my scarf, as I held on tightly to my bags, and walked towards the benches hoping I could spot a big pink ribbon on brown hair. When I did, I stood up as the ribboned up head was trying to push her way in the crowd and towards me, I stood up as she neared.

"Ah! There you are Cloud! Wow, you've gotten a lot taller than when I visited you last time. How's everyone there? In Nibelheim." Aerith chimed.

"Have I really gotten taller or was I just taller than you from the start?" I smiled, "As for everyone, they're doing just fine. They were kind of sad to see me go, though. You know what they can be like."

"Ahahaha. We can chat on the way to ShinRa. I hope you like it there, you're lucky you got assigned a room with a roommate as opposed to being alone." she giggled as we started walking up towards the rest of Midgar.

I didn't want a roommate though. I felt just as content as with a roommate. Plus, I'm socially awkward.

"Is that so?"

Knowing me so well, she was able to spot my tone very quickly, she stopped for a minute and smiled at me, reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Cloud. I know how you like having your privacy and all but I'm sure your roommate would understand. By the way, what rank did the officials place you in?"

"They placed me First Class."

She gasped.

"What? Is that bad?" I queried.

She shook her head. "No, it's just that you're already First Class. Most SOLDIERs won't even get to First Class until the age of eighteen and the former First Class would be mentors by now. You're only like what? Sixteen? And normally new students start out as Infantry men and move their way up. But considering your academic abilities, the officials took you into consideration. But, believe me, this happened to only one student and that was a long time ago. He's now a mentor here. His name is Sephiroth."

I stared at her as if she was doing something that wasn't Aerith-like.

"R-Really?"

She nodded her head vigorously before starting to walk again, I stood there for about three seconds before following her.

"You have to study as hard as you can, Cloud." she smiled, I returned it.

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint."

She smiles again.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky. It looks so. . . so polluted. I couldn't even see half of the buildings. Is this where Aerith was really studying? I seriously couldn't tell if it was already nighttime. Come to think of it, what time was it anyway?<p>

It didn't take us long to actually get to the dorms. I was kind of shocked though. No one ever told me ShinRa dorm was like a little city. You can practically see all the bustlings of students and the businesses that was all conveniently near the dorms. I felt my bags hitting me as Aerith tugged on my arm for me to walk by her again.

"There's an administration building just up ahead, Cloud." she began. I never noticed the silence when we got here, I nodded, taking mental notes of where every building was.

I followed her, trying my best not to lose her in the bustlings of students and trying my best not to hit anyone with my bags.

When Aerith and I reached the administration building, we were greeted with cold air but welcoming, warm smiles. We both smiled back and then I hesitantly looked at the clock.

It was only 11:16 at night.

No wonder I could only feel a breeze outside. Huh, oh well. I couldn't really tell because of the polluted skies. I followed Aerith to the main desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" queried the lady behind the desk.

"Hello. This is my cousin, Cloud Strife. He just recently got an acceptance letter from here." Aerith informed.

"Hello ma'am. I was wondering where I'll be staying for the whole school year and where my classes were." I shyly asked. I wasn't a people person.

The lady had nodded and began typing away in the computer, searching for files and clicking away. She then looked back at both Aerith and I, pushing her glasses up as she did so.

"Ah, yes. You were lucky we found a student living alone in the dorms. And it seems you were lucky to obtain First Class also. You will be living with another First Class in the vicinity, you have the same classes together. You will wake up during 6:30 and go to school starting at 8:00. It also says here you were put into an after school program run by Mr. Angeal Hewley and you will not go home until 3:30 in the afternoon every Wednesday." she informed me. "I take it that you were mailed a set of school uniforms with the acceptance letter, Mr. Strife?"

I nodded my head slowly, trying to take all the information in. Hopefully my roommate will just drag me to wherever I needed to go.

"Good. Now run along. Oh, and Ms. Gainsborough," the lady then turned to Aerith, "will you kindly lead your cousin to his dorm room area? Here's your key, Mr. Strife." she handed me the key and then both Aerith and I were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited?" she queried.<p>

"I don't know, really. What do First Class do? Why do they have to wake up in the morning so early?"

"Hm? Well First Class is like taking a college level class in any other place. They do hard work in both academics and physicals. You have to be polished everyday, no food stains or anything. No charms either. As for waking up early? I don't know why you guys do. Maybe it takes you time to get polished and all." she shrugs.

"Oh. What do you do, Aerith?"

"I'm studying medic, actually. There's a lot of positions in the academy. You've got your First, Second, and Third SOLDIERs, your Security, your Turks, and your medic. And of course, your mentors."

"Geez, Aerith. How will I ever know all that?"

She smiles.

"Just have your roommate take you through."

She stops in front of a huge building.

"This is as far as I can take you. I'm sorry. I'm not allowed in here, I'm a medic and medic students aren't allowed to go into SOLDIERs' dorms. But see you tomorrow though."

I nodded my head and gave her a quick goodbye hug before I went inside.

* * *

><p>Upon getting inside, I was greeted by none other than cold air, again, as I walked towards the registration desk.<p>

"Hello. This is the registration desk, how may I help you?" queried a young woman.

"I'm Cloud Strife, the new student here."

"Alrighty. What's your rank, SOLDIER?"

"First Class."

The woman nodded and began typing away. She then looked up back at me.

"Alright. Well, First Class SOLDIER, just go upstairs through the main hallways till you see an escalator. Go up until you get to Room 316. That'll be your room, you can't miss it. You are paired up with Mr. Zachary Fair, make sure you two get along now, okay? If you get lost, here. . ." she gave me a map and I slightly smiled at her and went to where I needed to go.

I wasn't going to lie, I actually ended up getting lost several times before I caved in and asked one of the SOLDIERs, who was nice enough to notice me struggling, the directions to Room 316. What was unusual by it was that the guy giggled at the end that I had to back away. What was so funny about being in Room 316? Not only that but his friends, that were with him at the time, hollered a "Good Luck" before I was out of sight. The hell was that supposed to mean? Oh, no don't tell me. Please don't tell me the kid was a troublemaker. I've never gotten associated with one, except when I was little and they had beaten me up, that would always be there. What sort of things would he do to me? This got me thinking. . . how the hell am I going to survive as a First Class SOLDIER if I get beaten up badly by none other than my roommate. Really. I sighed for about the second time today since I got off the station.

I tried to occupy myself with the numbers at the door. Holding my bags with my keys at hand and the map wasn't really easy if you didn't have any help. Considering how I have three bags accompanying me right now.

313. . . 314. . . 315. . . Ah! 316. I stopped in front of the door to put down the bag that I was carrying in my left hand to fetch for the keys to unlock the door. Once I got the door unlocked, I cautiously opened it, trying to see if anyone was inside, quietly pleading Gaia for the door to stop the incessant creaking.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped in with my bags. I was just so tired, I was ready to collapse. "Hello?"

No answer still.

Crap. It's dark in here. I slowly closed the door behind me, wincing as the sudden creak of the door filled the entire room and my ears again. I then attempted to find the switch to turn on the lights. Once I found the switched and saw the lights flicker in the room, I winced as shapes began to blur my image. Have I been standing there, in the dark, long enough?

I silently dropped my bags and rubbed my shoulders, trying to extinguish the pain from carrying them. Once my eyes were in focus I looked up from my shoulders to see an apartment-kind of setting. Funny, aren't dorms just supposed to be two beds and a bathroom? Oh, right. This _**IS**_ ShinRa Academy, you don't get what you expect, if you don't read the pamphlet that was given to you, I meant. I kind of regret not reading it. Just kind of.

Hm. It seems empty. Are they sure I was living with someone? Just then I heard a door opening and then I saw a guy stepping out.

"Mmm. Who's there?" he asked, voice all groggily from waking up.

"Uh. Hi there. I'm your new roommate?"

His eyes widened in surprise. . . or excitement. I couldn't really tell. I was too tired to even notice.

"No way." he walked towards me, I stiffened. His shoulders are muscular and he's height also towers mine. "You're the new kid, I take it? I'm Zack Fair. Nice to meet ya."

He extends a hand, I take it, giving in to a friendly handshake. We then let go.

"I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife. Sorry for barging in. I just thought that I was alone for tonight."

"Hey Cloud. Nah, its cool. I couldn't fall back to sleep when I heard creaking noises. I thought I was being intruded by crazy stalkers or something." he said.

"Oh, I see." I was a little weirded out that stalkers would even do that. Much less come to this dorm at 11:43 at night.

There was an awkward silence after that, until he realized that we were still standing.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners, sit down for a moment."

I did as I was told and got my bags and seated them down right next to me. Zack then sat down after that.

"So? What's your status as a SOLDIER? The officials put you as an infantryman?"

I shook my head. "I'm First Class."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me. You're only fourteen, probably. I couldn't get into First Class until I was almost going to turn eighteen. And even then I had to pass exams. You're making me feel bad." he pouted, his bright teal eyes dulling a bit. Hm, So Aerith was right with that piece of information.

"O-Oh. Sorry. I'm actually sixteen. B-But I heard that a mentor here passed an entry exam and landed to First Class right away."

"Oh yeah. You heard about Sephiroth? He's such a total ass. And are you sure you're sixteen? You look a little chubby."

"E-Excuse me?" I look at him incredulously. "Am I really chubby?"

"Ahahaha. Only a little. You must be tired. C'mon. I'll show you where our room is." he stood up and took two of my bags as he walked towards where our room was. I followed suit.

Then realization hit me. We're sharing the same room? Won't that be a little too awkward? What if I just barged in there while he was doing something private, or worse, vice versa. Won't that be awkward? What if he was there with a girl and they're just about ready to do it? Wait! Hold up! Why am I thinking about this?

I looked up at Zack, thanking Gaia that his back was turned to me. I wouldn't want him to check if I'm alright or anything. Plus, I'm way too tired. Deep thoughts aren't good to have if you were tired and sore from being on a train, walking from the station, to the administration building of the dorms to arrive here, and carrying bags, a key, and a map of this place while getting lost in the process. I was too entrance in my thoughts that I almost bumped into Zack, cursing mentally.

He turned around and looked down at me and beamed. "We're here. You look tired." I just nodded. I didn't want to talk too much.

He shrugged and turned around to open the door. "You're awfully quiet. Well come on in."

I hesitantly did, looking at the brightly-lit room. It had two beds, one was messy with the blanket almost dangling from the bed and one was cleaned, untouched. I take it that the messy one was his. He then walked past me.

* * *

><p>"By the way, Cloud was it? Where were you from?" Zack turned around to ask me once he set my bags down next an empty bed.<p>

"I came from Nibelheim. How about you?" he laughed a bit.

"Me? Gongaga!" he beamed. I snickered a bit.

"Hey! What's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No. But it's such backwater name."

"Ditto Nibelheim."

"Like you've been there."

"I haven't. But there's a reactor there, right?" he walked towards his bed and sat down. "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means. . ."

I've heard that saying before and I couldn't help joining in on the last bit.

"_**Nothing else out there.**_" we both stated simultaneously, looking away but then looking at each other again and laughing about it. It was kind of weird how we "clicked" even though we didn't know much about each other and even though he was overly happy.

"Hm. I guess we're both backwater experts then, Cloud." he beamed for the umpteenth time tonight. "Well, what're you waiting for? We have an early day ahead of us. You should sleep."

I did as I was told and slumped down on the neatly preserved bed, enjoying the comfort.

"Uh. Aren't you going to at least get ready for bed or something?"

I shook my head. I was too tired.

He shrugged and looked at me. "Okay then." I then heard the click of the lights going off and then after that, I blacked out, too tired to even think. I wonder how my day will go tomorrow. Considering a new student like me doesn't even know half of the twists and turns of this place, much less the dorm. I just hope Zack would at least give me tips and tricks to the teachers, classes, even training. Especially training.

But the biggest mystery out there was how did I even get to be First Class Solider so early in my life? I'm only sixteen and I had no upper body strength until I had to go to the exams but still, that wasn't enough. I was still struggling. What made the officials look behind this flaw? I'm also pretty sure that I've gotten some wrong answers in the written part of the exams, if not most of it. Ugh. I'm tiring my brain even more just thinking about it. I cleared my mind as I turned over to my side, pulling the covers on me. I sighed, content showing in my face. I wasn't even bothered by my roommate's slight snoring and shuffling. That was how tired I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeaaaah. Sorry 'bout not updating this. xD<strong>

**Is Cloud really chubby to you, Zack? Really! **

**Well, this is Cloud's prologue. So yeah, Zack's day and Cloud's night. It's practically based on their personalities. And did you guys catch the Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core dialogue I put there? Backwater experts FTW and you guys know it!**

**Review and you get cookies from your favorite character. xD**

**By the way! Almost forgot. I made Cloud a First Class SOLDIER immediately because he's smart that way and also he's pretty resourceful. I could see the potential of him being one if he continued with being a SOLDIER at ShinRa. And I'm pretty sure Sephiroth is just a boss that he also landed in First Class earlier. Like a boss, yo. Like a boss.**

**Zack= 19 (sorry for not including this on his prologue)**

**Cloud= (you guessed it) 16**

**That concludes so much of it. Hope I get to post another chapter on the weekends. School has got me booked.**


End file.
